


"why are you laughing?"

by WillLecter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram but not really abouthannigram, M/M, embrasssd cute hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillLecter/pseuds/WillLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People are laughing at Hannibal and he's very embarrassed when he finds out why</p>
            </blockquote>





	"why are you laughing?"

**Author's Note:**

> Short thing, just because.   
> Written on my phone so sorry for any mistakes

 

 The opera had just ended, and Hannibal and Will were getting up to socialise. Well, Hannibal would socialise and Will would just stand beside him and look pretty, by choice, occasionally giving some input to a conversation.

 "Good evening, Miss Matthews, I trust you enjoyed the opera?"Hannibal greeted an elegant looking woman, dressed in a long, expensive looking dress.

 Miss Matthews smirked, trying to hide a laugh.

 "Hannibal, good to see you. And I did, thank you and-" She interrupted her own sentence with a laugh.

 "Why are you laughing?" Hannibal frowned slightly as the woman continued to laugh. "Will, why is she laughing?" Hannibal touched Will's arm to get his attention.  
Will took one look at Hannibal and snorted slightly, and then began laughing himself, joining in with the woman.

 "What's so funny, William?" Hannibal was a patient man, but his lover and an acquaintance laughing at him and wouldn't tell Hannibal why.

 Another lady who Hannibal knew joined them, standing between Will and Miss Matthews. She too, laughed. Hannibal was truly fed up now, he considered what meal to make with the meat of both women, and how punish Will without killing him.

 "Hannibal, you have your shirt caught in your trouser fly and have you had a nose bleed?" A man a little older than Will was looking at Hannibal with concern.

 "I- what?" Hannibal looked down and his shirt was caught in his fly. He also had spots of red blood on his shirt and tracks of blood that had ran down shirt, the blood was still a little wet but not fresh red.  
"Oh." Hannibal was extremely embarrassed. He brought his fingers to touch his nose and could feel the crust of dry blood.

 "William, why didn't you tell me I had a nose bleed? And my shirt was stuck in my fly?" Hannibal's voice wasn't it's usual calm, the embarrassment in was clear. It was also evident in the blush on his cheeks, a bright pink which looked unnatural on the doctor- he was seldom seen embarrassed.

Will laughed at his boyfriends words, kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry, I didn't even notice whilst we were in there- it was too dark."  
Lecter frowned the best he could at his boyfriend, he found it hard to be too mad at Will- especially when he laughed: Will's laugh was so beautiful.

 "I'm going to the bathroom," he mumbled, walking away from the small crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments are appreciated!:)


End file.
